Memory of tomorrow
by Evil Smurf
Summary: I was able to find my voice through the seconds that I had left I was able to croak out a sentence. “Edward, I.. Love.. You.” Everything went black. I could still hear, and Edward screeched a horrible screech. I promise that I will return to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, I just know the characters.**

_He was looking at me begging with his eyes. No I couldn't let him win this time. I couldn't. He could see the indecision on my face. He looked down. This wasn't a good sign. That meant that he was thinking harder. When he looked up he smiled the crooked smile that could stop my heart and then make it race again. I knew what my answer would be even though I had tried he still won. Gosh he could persuade me no matter what my mind set. I had to win something out of this, got it._

_"Yes," his face automatically filled with glee, "on one condition." He groaned. _

"_Bella isn't it enough that I have to damn you?" I smiled, He was just being stubborn he didn't really believe that. He just wants even more leverage over me._

_"Just promise me that whatever happens to me you must never think of hurting yourself. OK?" He looked thoughtful, but his eyes said yes already. He really wanted to marry me._

_"I promise. I probably need to get you home before Charlie flips" Ugh. Charlie was going to kill me when he found out what I had agreed to._

_"I need a human minute." I sighed out the mumbled sigh of a sentence. Somehow he heard me and left._

_Knock. Knock. "I'm decent." I expected someone to come in through the door. But I could feel the presence of someone behind me. A hand clamped over my mouth. I was then chucked out the window and several sets of unnaturally warm hands caught me. I knew who had me. The only thing that I didn't know was what Jacob wanted to do with me._

_I wonder, why hasn't Edward come to save me he had surely heard their thoughts or had he been __really__ letting me have my privacy. Even if he had been, Alice would have seen my future disappear. Although she had been acting strange around me. Looking at me as if I was a traitor. Oh. I let the realization sink in that nobody was coming for me. My mind was protesting. Surely Edward would come for me. He wouldn't give up, yes I had to believe that someone would come for me._

_I was lifted and put on something soft. It was even warm. I heard someone move around. We were probably in a car. _

_"Now if I take my hand off your mouth will you scream?" What an idiotic question, did they think that I wanted to be separated from Edward? I had an idea, though I would probably break my teeth, it was worth a try. I bit down on the the dog's hand. I heard a yelp and I smiled._

_"Yes I would have but I think that your yelp was loud enough for Edward to hear." I pulled my wrists out of the ropes. Idiots, I was waiting for the right moment to pull them out. I untied the blindfold. _

_The first thing I saw was Paul standing there shivering. Uh oh._

_"Paul, get a grip, If you don't then well, you won't be happy." I smiled at the implications in Jacob's voice. I was wrong to think that he was the mastermind of this. I then realized that they were in a half circle around me. I turned around and saw that I was on near first beach, on the cliff._

_"Did you say yes to the bloodsucker's proposal?" I cringed at the insult, and then proceeded to nod. They all stepped forward. "Are you going to become a leech?" Again I cringed and nodded, this was not going well. Now I noted that Jacob was directly in front of me and behind me there were two lines leading to the edge of the cliff. _

_"Are you going to leave?" I shrugged, I realized that the answers other than the first might not be true. _

_I found my voice. " Looks like to me that you are the one that's forcing me to leave everyone." I knew that I had hit home. I knew that if I decided to jump Alice would see me. As a result of none of the were wolves coming after me. I turned and was about to jump when, I saw that I couldn't run anywhere. I was in the middle of a tight circle, I could barely turn to see Jacob._

_He was down on one knee, holding what looked like a velvet box. He didn't even have to ask. __"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." Everyone jumped back in surprise. That is except Jacob. I turned and sprinted for the cliff. I was about to jump and I heard Edward's perfect voice._

_"Bella!" I was already teetering on the edge, "Bella, NOOOOO!" A sudden gust of wind pushed me over the edge._

_Edward was right above me in free fall. Miraculously he was able to grab me. We were to close to the water for him to put himself under me. So he curled around me . I somehow knew that this was still not enough. _

_"I love you__, I do __Edward__. __Remember your promise." He looked at me puzzled as we hit the water. The first thing that happened was that I was suddenly pulled out his arms by the current. And I hit the bottom. Precious silver bubbles flowing out of my mouth. I was stuck beneath something. I saw Edward yelling at it. Roughly I was yanked out from under it and my head broke the surface. _

_The next thing I could tell happened was that I was at Edward's house and I was beginning to see black spots over my eyes. _

_I was able to find my voice through the seconds that I had left I was able to croak out a sentence._

_"Edward, I.. Love.. You." Everything went black._

**So do you think I did a good job on Bella's death, and the reason that Edward would still be in existence? I like cliffhangers so get used to it. I like reading and writing them so I don't understand why people say sorry after writing them. Oh and please don't use my reviews to IM.**


	2. New

**Sorry about the wait**

I woke up screaming, I don't know why the dream scared me so much. I guess the pain that echoed out of that last scream tore at my chest and left it empty each morning. Oh well. I looked to the alarm clock and jumped when the music saying that my fitful sleep would have soon been disturbed if I hadn't have screamed. I only hope that I haven't waked anyone else.

I quietly made my way to the living room, trying to sneak as quietly as possible towards the basement to find a clean shirt. I dressed and ate my breakfast in almost complete silence; I grabbed the blue stone that was the charm on the car keys that I used in my car. I walked outside and silently shut the door of the rusted suburban.

I drove around the speed limit of the worn down 'burban. Passing the familiar scenery that I see every day I couldn't help but notice the row of sleek sports cars turning into the drive of the newly sold house that was on the other side of Miller's creek. They were all bright colors except the one in the back, it was silver, shining like the creek on the brightest of days. I couldn't clearly see in the window though. Strangely they were all tinted.

I pulled into the parking lot to find that the car that was silver I was parked in a spot that was usually empty due to the unofficial assigned parking spots. Hopefully this would bring some of the attention from me, it was ridiculous I had transferred in two years ago and I still attracted attention. That's what you get I guess when you transfer to a small town.

If they were in for the same experience that I had to put up with the last two years- the stares, the questions, the feeling of being on the outside- that's what happens I guess if you transfer in late. Not to mention that the class average is only about 60 student per grade. I guess coming in late really isn't a good thing when of course you transfer in to Lewisburg.

I heard rapping on my window and I looked up to see Jacob standing outside the window. Even though I knew it was him, I yelped. He smiled one of those grins where if his smile had gotten any bigger it would have taken up his entire face.

"Jumpy?" He smiled again and opened the door of the Suburban and helped me climb down the side.

"No, I just thought that Halloween was over, why didn't you take the mask off?" I then pushed him but as usual it didn't have any effect on him.

"I'll take mine off when you take off yours." He smirked at me and looked up and froze. I turned to follow his stare but he quickly recovered and dragged me into the building.

I tried to turn to look in the direction that he was looking to see what he was staring at, his huge hands grabbed my shoulders, pulled me to him and kissed me. I was lost in a turmoil of emotions and didn't care what he had been staring at.

"What was that? Why did you do that?" He looked at me and seemed to curse under his breath. He looked like a child that had been beaten for the first time.

"I..I…I…" As he stumbled over his words I stretched up onto the tips of my toes so that I could kiss him on the cheek. He looked confused.

"I never said that I was upset about it." I smiled and he was grinning the same grin before something had disturbed him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way into the building. As I walked in I saw something moving behind me but when I turned around, nothing was there.

**Don't give up on me, I'm going to put a twist to it.**


End file.
